Timuquana (TV series)
Timuquana 'is an American teen comedy television series created by Mark Miller that premiered on September 2, 3015 for Sintopia Channel. The show is about a training camp located in Timuquana, Sintopia called Camp Timuquana, situated in the Sintopia Estuary west of Sintopia City on the West Coast of Sintopia. A teenage girl becomes a student there and figures out what she wants to do with her time there. The show also stars the main cast of Jordyn Jones, JoJo Siwa, Aubrey K. Miller, and Grace VanderWaal. Mark Miller created another related comedy television series for Sintopia Channel called ''Jocutomah, which premiered on November 11, 3015. On December 23, 3015, Mark Miller announced that his shows Jocutomah and Timuquana will not be renewed for the second season due to a lack of communication setup from different locations in West Sintopia. With Sintopia Channel's orders of 33 episodes in each seasons for live-action television shows, the estimated series finales will air on July 13, 3016 (Timuquana) and September 14, 3016 (Jocutomah). On January 19, 3016, Miller announced that there will be an hour-long crossover television special, ''Timuquana and Jocutomah'', premiering on Sintopia Channel in the fall of 3016. Plot A teenage girl named Cassandra Shanning teams up with three other girls who attends Camp Timuquana in Timuquana, Sintopia and figures out what she wants to do with her time there. Casts and characters * '''Cassandra Shanning ([[Jordyn Jones|'Jordyn Jones']]), a 15-year-old teenage girl who is new to Camp Timuquana wanting to figure out what she wants to do with her time in camp. * Wendy Weshon ([[JoJo Siwa|'JoJo Siwa']]), a 16-year-old girl who is kind, sweet, and full of energy and enthusiasm. She is known to other camp students that can help others solve their problems. * Carley Miltersonville ([[Aubrey K. Miller|'Aubrey K. Miller']]), a 14-year-old girl who has a job at multiple places on the campsite. * Oestiella Zippers '([[Grace VanderWaal|'Grace VanderWaal]]), a 17-year-old teen girl with high intelligence. She is smart, sophisticated, but is known by other campers including Cassandra to be good with people. Episodes Season overview Episode list Production When Timuquana was supposed to premiere in 3014, Sintopia Productions announced to the cast that they have schedules that tells what upcoming shows comes when they will be released. Sintopian Entertainment also recommend the show to be released in 3013, but due to the hard work on the cast, crews and creator Mark Miller, Timuquana premiered on September 2, 3015. Miller is working on another Sintopia Channel television show, Jocutomah, which premiered on November 11, 3015. Timuquana premiered on September 2, 3015 on Sintopia Channel. It will have a total of 33 episodes in its first season. On November 11, 3015, Timuquana ''and ''Jocutomah had back-to-back premieres. On December 23, 3015, Mark Miller announced that his shows Jocutomah and Timuquana will not be renewed for the second season due to a lack of communication setup from different locations in West Sintopia. With Sintopia Channel's orders of 33 episodes in each seasons for live-action television shows, the estimated series finales will air on July 13, 3016 (Timuquana) and September 14, 3016 (Jocutomah). On January 19, 3016, Miller also announced about an hour-long crossover television special, ''Timuquana and Jocutomah'', premiering on Sintopia Channel in the fall of 3016. Category:Sintopia Channel Category:3015 Sintopia Channel shows Category:3010s Sintopia Channel shows Category:Television shows set in Sintopia City Category:3010s American comedy television series Category:English-language television programs Category:American teen sitcoms Category:Television series created by Mark Miller (TV producer) Category:Television series about camping